


The Witcher Drabble Collection

by callmecirce



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Drabbles, Multi, collection, one shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23123209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmecirce/pseuds/callmecirce
Summary: Drabbles and One Shots for The Witcher.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Kudos: 19





	The Witcher Drabble Collection

**Author's Note:**

> I started with the Netflix series, devoured the first collection of short stories, and now I'm on the second. (I haven't played the games.) I'll be pulling from both sources. :) Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoy it!

“Geralt, we need you to settle something for us.”

“Hm.” The witcher sat back in his saddle, allowing his hand to slide along Roach’s withers with a last gentle pat. Both Yennefer and Jaskier were descending from the inn, both of them ridiculously overdressed and both of them obviously angry. “Finally,” he muttered, holding out the rein’s of Yennefer’s black. 

“You need settle nothing, Geralt,” Yennefer bit off, snatching the reins from his hand. “Your little peacock is having delusions of grandeur.”

“Peacock! Delusions of--!” Jaskier spluttered, glaring at the sorceress as she swung herself into the saddle. “Geralt, do you know, I think your little witch might be even more egotistical than I am.”

Geralt ignored them both. “Come on, Roach,” he murmured, nudging the horse to a walk. He heard Yen’s horse fall in behind him, and Jaskier with her.

“I’m not his anything,  _ pea cock _ ,” she shot back, “and there is no one more egotistical than you are.”

“You know nothing about my cock, Yennefer, or you’d not be so dismissive.” Jaskier smirked, and began to absently strum his lute as his outrage gave way to good humor. “You’re just jealous that I’m every bit as pretty as you are, and, that unlike you, I have both taste and talent to go with it.”

“ _ You _ have taste?” Yennefer laughed, eyeing his purple doublet and feathered hat with disdain. “I didn’t know you were a jester, as well. Perhaps poetry isn’t your true calling after all.”

“Was that wit?” Jaskier smirked again. “From the woman who thinks that black and white are colors, and that unfounded, easily refuted aspersions on a man’s manhood are an insult?”

“Irritate me further,” she hissed, “and I’ll ensure that my aspersions are no longer refutable.”

Geralt sighed. “I know, Roach,” he said in response to the animal’s quirked ear. “But we actually need them this time.”


End file.
